


Enjoy the Moment

by Woollycas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Related, Cuddling Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woollycas/pseuds/Woollycas
Summary: After a hunt, Cas and Dean enjoy a quiet moment staring at the night sky.





	Enjoy the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop writing fluff and thought these two needed a peaceful summer night together. 
> 
> Canon-ish. Eileen's alive (because dammit!) but not seen and there's a hint of unseen Saileen.

“Cas, do you ever wonder what actually happens inside a black hole?”

Dean and Cas lie on the hood of the Impala, usually a no-no for Dean, but that night, driving home from a hunt, Dean had pulled them over to watch the sky and pause for a moment, together. 

The night warm, Dean had shed his usual flannel and was clad in just a t-shirt. Cas was still seriously over-dressed in his suit and trench coat. Dean thinks that one day he’ll get him to accept a new wardrobe, but until then, it’s a familiar sight, comforting and practical as Cas himself. 

The night is beautiful. Exploding with stars, the sky stretches far and wide across the flat, empty expanse of road. They had been hunting in the ass-end of nowhere --a vamp hunt-- a milk run so easy Sam begged off to do research with Eileen. Busy tracking an Azeban, she made a detour to Lebanon, thinking the bunker might have information on the lore. Though the brothers have never talked about it, Dean questions how much research will actually be done in Cas and Dean’s absence. 

The air is heavy, like late summer nights often are --the humidity not quite leaving, the swarming bugs never quite settling down with the sun. Late season lightning bugs flash their neon chatter. 

“No Dean. I'm an angel. There are no celestial mysteries to me. You should ask if you ever need to know these answers.” Cas’s response, dry and oblivious to Dean’s real intent of mindless conversation, makes Dean chuckle. 

He pulls his arm above his head, his bended elbow bumping Cas in the temple. Baby’s big enough for the both of them to fit comfortably but they’re close --close enough for Dean to feel Cas’s warmth, close enough for them to touch. 

Cas makes a noise in the back of his throat and instead of moving his head farther away, he scoots a fraction closer to Dean, moving his head lower to sit awkwardly on Dean’s bended arm. Wordless communication always their language, Dean doesn’t question it and lowers his arm, curving it around Cas’s shoulder, their heads now resting on the windshield. 

Dean wants to revel in the sheer expanse of the cosmos but he surmises that there are just some thoughtful, dawdling conversations to save for when he’s around his brother. Nevertheless, he’s not going to let this evening pass without a little pointless contemplation.

Coming closer, sealing the gap between them, Dean leans his head against Cas’s, still staring at the light speckled sky. 

“Okay, smarty-parts spaceman. If space is a vacuum, why are there explosions and sound in Star Wars?” Asking stupid, well discussed pop-culture questions isn’t really Dean’s intent either, but he doesn’t want the moment to pass, afraid this harmonious, satiating bubble will burst, will leave them with nothing ahead of them but the drudgery of a long drive home. 

“I assume it’s because the sound effects department deemed them necessary to make the movie more engaging.“ This time, Dean could sense Cas’s smug not-quite smile form around the words. 

He turns, their faces so close that Cas is mostly shadow and sharp angles, and Dean wants to kiss him and melt into him until the stars explode around them and a black hole consumes the world. 

Instead, he sighs and pushes at Cas’s ribs while pulling him closer with his arm around his shoulder. Cas takes that as an invitation to twist slightly, wrapping his arm around Dean’s middle. 

“It’s too hot for this,” Dean mutters, but makes no move to change their closeness. He’s beyond the panic --they’re beyond the silly, endless dance they once stepped to. Dean’s grumbles are an echo of past bravado, a reminder of how far they’ve come. 

“Enjoy the stars, Dean. Enjoy the moment,” Cas insists, turning to fully look at Dean now. They stare at each other. Dean looks down, licking his lips, feeling a light, fizzy yearning form, yet not sure they should break the easy familial mood. He watches Cas’s eyes lower too and knows that he’s not alone in his thoughts. Dean’s breath hitches slightly, the stars forgotten for both of them. 

Cas moves first, sending a warbling thrill down Dean’s spine, awakening butterflies that he never quite tampers, once born of nerves, now born of passion. Cas slides his hand up Dean’s chest, to his neck, eventually cupping his jaw. And his lips are on Dean’s, kissing him, slowly, mouths sliding together. He’s gentle, hesitant, but Dean senses a fire fiercely simmering and he deepens the kiss. He starts to turn, wanting to slide his arm under the trench coat, under the suit, under -- God, Cas needs less clothes like yesterday. He settles his hand on Cas’s neck instead while Cas shifts and moves his hand down to Dean’s side. 

Dean tries to forget the day, the hunt, the heat. He just wants more of this --more of Cas. More moments with them together, forgetting the world, and the crappy hand they’ve been dealt. They haven’t had a world ending catastrophe to face in months. Routine salt and burns are now the norm. Dean knows this won’t last. Dean just wants to savor the taste of Cas, and the feel of his body next to his. Dean dreads checking his voicemail, dreads finding a call for another hunt. 

Mind swirling, Dean doesn’t feel Cas’s hand move --tickling him aggressively on the sensitive skin under his arm. 

Dean pulls back, gasping, squirming. Licking his spit slick lips, he implores, “What the hell, man!” 

He looks at Cas, and sees his eyes are lust-filled but his mouth is grinning devilishly. Cas flattens his hand and rubs Dean’s side in mute apology. 

“You’re supposed to be kissing me, not worrying about tomorrow.” 

Dean shakes his head, incredulous, quickly pecking Cas on the lips in his own apology, before lying on his back again, Cas still tight to his side. A quiet peace settles around them. Content, they return to enjoying the endless stars and a moment together. 

A beat passes, and Dean hears Cas, with mirth in his low voice, ask quietly, “Do you ever wonder why humans are so ticklish, Dean?”


End file.
